1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display apparatus and optical structures thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, many breakthroughs have been achieved in the stereoscopic display technology. Stereoscopic televisions and movies are widespread in practical applications. The stereoscopic visual effects are brought to viewers by projecting left-vision and right-vision images representing different visual angles to eyes of viewers separately. In order to simulate the natural two-eye vision, the left-vision and right-vision images can be utilized to generate the depth of field effect due to the distance between two eyes.
The left-vision and right-vision images have to be projected to two eyes of viewer independently, and for example, the right eye of viewer can not see the left-vision image, and vice versa. The stereoscopic display technology usually utilizes an optical filter glass worn by the viewer, to achieve the separation of right/left vision images. Two-color filtering and polarization-direction filtering are the common methods to achieve the separation. Both of the methods demand viewers to wear specific glasses to separate image information for two eyes on the same screen.
A naked-eye stereoscopic displaying technology, which is one kind of cutting-edge stereoscopic displaying methods, allows viewers to observe a stereoscopic image effect without wearing specific stereoscopic glasses. Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional stereoscopic display apparatus 100
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional stereoscopic display apparatus 100 generally includes two projectors 120 and 122, a double convex lens array (including a convex lens layer 142 and another convex lens layer 144) and a scattering layer 146 disposed between two convex lens layers. So far, the conventional stereoscopic display apparatus generally utilizes two individual projectors 120 and 122 to form two image displaying areas 160 and 162 on an observation plane, so as to present left-eye/right-eye visions and perform the stereoscopic visual effect. In the conventional way, two projectors 120 and 122 are used for forming two image displaying areas 160 and 162. When there are more image displaying areas to be projected, more projectors are needed in the conventional design. Therefore, the conventional stereoscopic display apparatus is often expensive, heavy, huge and inconvenient in portable applications.